callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Original Characters Trapped
Fix Fifth Step The fifth step for solo needs to be changed like now. It took forever to decide what the hell it even meant and then longer to figure out what to actually do. Once you finish the morse code thing in the power room you must have the VR-11 and the Scavenger. I had both PAP'd, dunno if it matters. You lead a zombie toward the bottom of the lighthouse where the green light is hitting and turn him into a human then he runs into the light and pauses for a second before he begins to ascend. You must shoot him during that pause and he will start lying down as he goes up. After a few seconds the golden rod will drop from the middle of the lighthouse and will float there at the bottom. Grab it and put it in the tube where the Vodka would go if you were on co-op. It's a little to the left of the door. Now, I had a glitch with the sounds and couldn't hear anything anyone was saying, even the box, my own character, and the director, so I couldn't hear if they were talking inside and I didn't get the achievement right after. Maybe there's another step? I'm hoping to try it again with working dialogue.(XThOrAx 06:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) You do know you can fix it if it is wrong, right? If something is incorrect on the wikia (especially in recently released things) please fix it. Carbonite 0 06:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) It was locked last I checked. If it isn't I will. *Yeah says "This page has been locked to prevent editing." I hate that, especially when there's bad info.(XThOrAx 06:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) Glitch The Fuse didn't spawn. Had previously received it, but on this occasion it did not appear. - RASICTalk 13:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC)\ :You must first talk to Richtofen, after he mentions a fuse it will spawn up stairs on one of the desks or leaning against one of the lockers. Lordqaz 22:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Co-Op Submarine Raising comeplete My and my team-mates have just manasged to raise the submarine during co-op play. Picture to follow soon aswell as video hopefully. (Spnkypotatoes) The Final Coop steps Here is a list of the next steps First you need to change de dialers of the light. The numbers are 2 - 7 - 4 - 6 (from top to bottom). The best way is to set the numbers is to start from the first one. When the first is "2", change the third until you get a "7" in the second one. Then change the fourth util you get a "6". The next step is to change the second until you get a 4" in the third. Change the first one until you get the "2" and the "7" again. As you can see, the first is connected to the second, the second is connected to the first and the third, the third is connected to the second and the fourth, and the fourth is connected to the third. - Next step: activate the 4 radios that make strange noises in the correct order. First: in the room below the electricity one. Second: in the room where's Stamina +. Third: inside the wagon next to the end of the second zipline. Fourth: next to the door where the allies are trapped. - Next step: go to the ship's cabin. Move down the left lever 1 time. Move down the right lever 3 times. Move the wheel 2 times to the right. - Next step: activate the 4 fog horns (Lamps, by couple he means just a single foghorn lamp.) in the correct order. There are two couples of fog horns (two are close to the light, two are close to the slide). First: first couple, far from the light. Second: second couple, next to the slide. Third: first couple, next to the light. Fourth: second couple, far from the slide. - Next step: transform a zombie into a human near the green light. Shoot him with the Ray Gun or Scavenger. Take the Golden Rod from the bottom of the stairs and give it to Richthofen. -After Giving the rod to Richtofen the fuse will break and Richtofen will ask for another fuse. You can knife the fuse already in there to fix it. Source (http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=mwzIge7Am2g) And personal experience. Sandalman3000 01:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ensemble Cast How to win: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJMIPtgsQvE It is in Spanish I take no credit for this. Lordqaz 02:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Unlock the page This page is both incredibly unclear and thoroughly outdated. Step by step video guidess of both the solo and co-op versions of the easter egg have been released and confirmed. The page is inaccurate, has been for almost 24 hours, and nobody can change it because it is locked and nobody able to edit it has bothered to do so. Bstbll 03:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Bstbll your telling me to clean it up, but you wont let me edit it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm new here and geting to like it less and less every time i come back!!! so stupid... cant edit but i know how to do it! just finished the easter egg in co-op but i can't add information to the page?? *Verified up to the foghorn part personally, Have seen it done on youtube, this is the co-op way to do it.* 1) Speak to the classic characters behind the door in the lighthouse (keep knifing it to get they're attention), Richthofen will mention a fuse and then Takeo will puke. At this point head into the room above the door. The fuse will be on either of the desks, or on the floor next to a filing cabinet. Once you have picked it up go back to the door and place it in the tube next to the door. 2) Next you must speak to the characters again until the door glows red at the sides. Now you must destroy 4 generators. To destroy them use either frag grenades, semtex grenades (located on the furthest ship, top deck, near jugger-nog), the Scavenger, the China Lake, the Law, the Crossbow or the Mayiska Dolls. The first Generator is opposite the door. The second is near stamin-up (this one can be reached either from the top of the lighthouse or from the room to the left, behind stamin-up). The third can be seen from the platform outside the lighthouse, or from the walkway that passes underneath the first ship. The forth is on the opposite side of the first ship (if you look over the edge it is down in the water). Once they have all been destroyed head back to the door. (if you are playing solo, Richthofen will ask you to retreive a long, hard, stiff Golden Rod, head straight to step 6 of this tutorial to find out what you must do next 3) (this step is only required for co-op. If you are playing solo, ignore this step) Knock on the door again, the characters ask you for some vodka. There are four possible locations for the vodka (the vodka will be inside a small block of ice hanging off the edge of a platform). Location 1: the platform outside the lighthouse near the mystery box spawn to the right. Location 2: the stairs leading up towards the afformention platform. Location 3: on the ship. as soon as you get onto the first part of the ship move forward towards the oppsite side, stop just before you reach that side and look up and to your left. Location 4: on the first part of the ship there is a path that leads to the second part of the ship. Just before you drop down to the second part of the ship, look down and to your left. Have your temate stab the ice. Warning!!! the vodka will smash on the ground unless you stand directly underneath it when it falls. Once you have the vodka head back to the door and place it in the tube. Stab the door again and Richthofen will ask you to get a long, hard, stiff Golden Rod. 4) (this step is only required for co-op. If you are playing solo, ignore this step) There are 4 dials inside the lighthouse (one on each floor), these need to be set to the right numbers. Purple-6 Blue-4 Orange-7 Yellow-2 Guide to setting the dials 1. Press PURPLE until PURPLE is at the correct number. 2. Press ORANGE untill BLUE is at the correct number. (ORANGE does not effect PURPLE) 3. Press YELLOW until ORANGE is at the correct number. (YELLOW does not effect BLUE or PURPLE) 4. You now have the bottom 3 numbers at the correct ratio from one another. 5. Press YELLOW until YELLOW is at the correct number, COUNT THE NUMBER OF TIMES YOUR PRESS YELLOW. 6. Press PURPLE the same number of times as you pressed YELLOW in step 5. 7. Press BLUE until it is back at the correct number, PURPLE and ORANGE should now also be at the correct numbers. 5) (this step is only required for co-op. If you are playing solo, ignore this step) Now you have turned the dials to their correct positions you must find 4 radios and activate them in the correct order (Hold 'X' on them and you will hear a short beeping sound). Remember, press them in this order! 1. The second floor of the ship, opposite the mystery box, to the right, on top of a cabinet. 2. Directly to the right of stamin-up on top of a barrel. 3. On the second ship, to the left of the Mp40, go through the opening in the first container, it will be in the container infront of you, on it's side, between some barrels. 4. In the room The characters are in, (The door room). On top of a cabinet, underneath the stairs. If done in the correct order a light should start to flash in the sky between the lighthouse and the second ship. 6) Now head to the room, on the top deck, of the first ship. In this room is a steering wheel and three levers. Turn the steering wheel 2 times, to the right. Move the lever on the left, down once. Move the lever on the right, down Three times. If done correctly a submarine appears in the bay to the left of the second ship and a fog horn will sound. (if you are playing solo go straight to step 8) 7) (this step is only required for co-op. If you are playing solo, ignore this step) Now that the submarine has appeared in the bay, you must activate the four fog-horns in the correct order. WARNING!!!!! if you press the fog-horns in the wrong order, or even the wrong one to begin with, the submarine will dissapear and you will have to start the whole game again . There are two fog-horns at the base of the lighthouse and two fog-horns at the the base of the slide. Press them in this exact order: 1. At the bottom of the light-house, in the water. 2. At the bottom of the slide, to the right of speed cola, in the corner. 3. At the bottom of the light-house, at its base, just outside the double doors. 4. At the bottom of the slide, to the left of a small island, straight past speed-cola. 8) If all the previous steps have been done correctly, a green beam will shine from the submarine to the top of the lighthouse. There will also be a green beam travelling directly down the middle of the lighthouse, though the stairs. Now, for this last step you will need a VR-11 (does not need to be upgraded, but can be, does not matter) from the Mystery Box. Play an entire round, and make sure that you leave two zombies or crawlers alive. Lead the zombies to the bottom of the lighthouse and shoot one of them with the VR-11 ( the reason we leave a second zombie alive is so that we can finnish off this step in peace, and so we dont have to worry about another round. If you only leave one zombie alive and then shoot it with the VR-11, the next round will start). After you have shoot the zombie it will turn into a normal human and run into the green beam. The human will then travel up the beam all the way to the top. WARNING!!! you must shoot and kill the human before he reaches the top of the beam (a ray gun is best for this, but any gun will work). If done correctly, the long, hard, stiff Golden Rod, will decend down the beam of light and come to rest at the base of the lighthouse. Pick up the Rod and place it in the tube to the left of the door the characters are behind. The characters will try to teleport out but it will fail. Richthofen will now say the fuse must have blown again. Just after this, the fuse will start to flicker, simply stab it with your knife. 9) You have now completed the easter egg, congratulations. You will earn one or two acheivements, depending on what mode you are playing on. You will earn a new Gamer Picture. WARNING!!! a little treat! after the characters have teleported away, a Wonderwaffle DG-2 will spawn outside of the door, enjoy The end of trapped http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQi1HYX5UCM once a player on solo has finished doing the steps Dempsey and Richtofen have av talk . Then Richtofen kills someone or something . A says thats what you get for eating raw fish . This means he kills Dempsey or kills Takeo since you get the takeo playcard The end of trapped http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQi1HYX5UCM once a player on solo has finished doing the steps Dempsey and Richtofen have av talk . Then Richtofen kills someone or something . A says thats what you get for eating raw fish . This means he kills Dempsey or kills Takeo since you get the takeo playcard You idiot. Richtofan doesn't kill anyone. Takeo is sick, and throws up, he does it throughout the entire easter egg. They teleport out, and you get the Wunderwaffe DG2. It lasts until you run out of ammo, can't be packapunched, and IS affected by Max ammo. ALSO once you complete it once - every time in every game you kill Romero, he used to drop a death machine and random perk bottle. THIS IS UPGRADED TO THE WONDERWAFFLE!! But only his drops. You can still attain the death amchine from zombie drops. Lostkavi 19:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Unlock This Page Why is this page locked if the people who have the ability to fix the incorrect data are to lazy to do so. If you unlock it and people vandalize it you'll have incorrect information - but you have the wrong stuff now. So either unlock it or fix it. This website has provided no legitimate information for some time now, forcing me to sift through youtube... get on the ball : Nou.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 00:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)\ : Hm....incorrect info that can easily be fixed, or lots of speculation, fanon and vandalism...I think we'll keep it locked. CoaZTalk 00:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with keeping it locked, a lot of people could vandalize it. Pancake301 00:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Then fix it you lazy fucks, it has been verified by nextgen. They are reputable. :: Keep going mad anon, we really don't care.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 01:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: you guys relise your being counter productive and ass holes (well more so diego) at the same time for no good reason? i though people were anoying on the regular wikipidea.KMSAlex 03:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: How are we being "counter productive and ass holes"? Being counter productive could be unlocking the page. We'd spend more time fixing vandalism and removing fanon/speculation then fixing the page. Provide a good reason to unlock the page. CoaZTalk 03:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Here's a reason: this talk page is more informative on how to complete the easter egg. The information on the actual page is blasphemously wrong - especially the part about shooting the cave to get the golden rod. You have no idea how many people have posted ranting YouTube videos that they cannot get the golden rod by shooting everything. THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT THERE! I do agree that unblocking this may lead to vandalism because it is such a hot topic. However, please at least update the page with accurate information that is provided around YouTube (and even a few sections above this on this very talk page) to have a more factual information database. Thanks. --VasM :: Why don't you just edit it? CoaZTalk 03:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Because its bloody locked that why, atleast make it so that members can edit the page. I have to say that this is the first time the Anons have sounded more reliable, reasonable and forward thinking than other well known wikia contributors and besides what is the point of vandalising something that is already incorrect? Ouroboros Omega 15:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, these users are pretty stupid, if it had the correct info then keep it locked, but it doesn't and should be changed. So unlock it, the real method has been posted on this talk page so its just a copy paste really